


The Wanderer

by SirenLorelei



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: Threat stirs in the South, whispers muttered to the East; a lone wanderer finds a path that leads to those who do not forget nor forgive. The past is not known to many and the future only a glimpse is seen, but Elenitir leaves the gilded protection of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to forests that run dark and waters that run darker. Not all is lost and often the light found within is the strength needed to change hearts run cold.





	The Wanderer

                The waking of eyes that bore liht of their own shone out from the shadow of night. Unblinking they watched the passing of things unseen by any other, even had such a person been present. Rather, the room was empty of such and so the lady lifted herself from the white bed to see the night sky for itself.

Nary a hush was made in her passing, the mark of any of her kind and she was a sound silence strained to hear. This was the nature of her individually and age marked her more profoundly than her race. It was this that made her turn away from the gilded view of Lothlorien to search out wisdom wiser than hers. Many things she did not understand of this place she had wandered to, though it was as beautiful as it was ugly it remained as always; fragile.

Beyond the door of her room which lay open, unconcerned of thief or threat so deep in these realms the figure drifted by the towering trees that stood sentinel, eyes of the Lady whom nurtured and protected all within. Guarded by them, within their shadow, distance was of no hardship to pass and the stars had they shone would nary have shifted. The wind carried the sweetest scent of earth and leaf, rain a gentle musk teasing at the tip of her senses.

"Elenitir. Long has it been since your light touched my dreams... the night it late."

Tall as the trees herself, the Lady of the Wood smiled down with a kindness that bespoke of much love, even when touched with concern. Such a thing was frightening in itself and brought an ache within Elenitir had not suffered in a long age. Such a time was long forgotten, but she had sensed such worry nevertheless and so the threat must indeed be great.

"Lady Galadriel." She bow her head, eyes equally unremarkable and yet otherworldly.

"Come. Rare is the occasion that brings you and Celeborn will desire to see you. Speak of nothing until then... even as you came by shadow may others leave amid them, and words all the more weighty." The warning was below a whisper, yet it carried in the lull between shifts in the air and though still sweet, it was somehow less now.

 

                Seated amid the pale blue-white glow of the high chambers, three figures dressed in cloth that seemed to emit light of their own. Each was fair and were of the Noldor whom had made the trip together from the West, eventually living for a time in Beleriand. The loss of the lands there grieved them and their encouragement did much for their spirits. The realms they lived were always close when apart, Imladris a favorite of all, but there especially of Elenitir.

"What worries you kinsmen? Surely such an old grudge in forgotten... this cannot be your greatest concern." Celeborn spoke in a voice so consoling it brooked on sadness. This alone gave word to the emotions than ran beneath the serenity her face showed.

"You are aware how deep a grudge can rest in the hearts of our own. I fear that without a proper warning to give, that all will be looked over for an error of the past. Surely another would better serve this task?" Knowing in her heart such a person did not exist if Celeborn was adamant that while another might deliver word, not many would be careful as the one whose insight was born from.

"She is aware of the hearts of many. A gift as much as a wound such sight offers." Galadriel smiled in such a way while Celeborn was of the same bloodline, it was the Lady of the Wood whom swayed Elenitir. "You know no other will serve as you can to such a task."

Silvered light caught in the shards of paleness in Elenitir's eyes which blinked while seeing things far away.

"I cannot ignore wisdom anymore when it is a request I asked after. I will do as I have seen and make arrangements for my passing. Will you send word ahead of me so I might not be stopped at the gates?" Celeborn smiled same as his wife which warmed the hearts of all whom witnessed it. He was the closest member of her kinsmen left within the realm of Middle Earth and so she loved him deeply. Their daughter, returned to the Undying Lands for many years treated her as their own and so she owed them much in her eyes.

"We will vouch for your arrival, but for the sake of secrecy it is most wise if their guest is thought only to be just that and nothing more."

"So be it." Lending her own smiling face, endeared by them throughout the ages, Elenitir left Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood with only a small weight in her heart. The last week had been filled with much talk, things of importance and others not so much, but each where a moment marked with love for those whom took apart in them. Of the many gifts they had given the world only one did Elenitir give, her finest work continuing to this day to be a source of utter joy.

               

                Having followed the shadow cast by the Misty Mountains North, avoiding the stirring cold that breathed from Dol Guldur, Elenitir and a contingent of elves escorted her to the outermost boarder of Rivendell and turned East so as to come into Mirkwood. The mountains and stars guided them, the old paths no longer trustworthy, spindled legs they only thing to keep them worn. The month beyond Lothlorien already set a small ache of longing for the places she called familiar, yet she did not glance back to watch it fade into the mists nor search the winds for scent of it. Only that which lingered on their mounts, a pack of mahogany horses so lively they were as conversation as those they rode them.

The company that bore her as guest into Mirkwood she knew by name and face, memories of each as ones she had enjoyed festivals and gatherings with. Each was willing at their summons to guide her through the woods safely; as talented fighters and archers as they were beautiful. Two had been born before the war and served as part of the Last Alliance of Men and their presence both eases and turned a tension that grew worried gathering of her brows. Try as they may to sooth her, her relief lasted only as long as their efforts now that they traveled under the darkened canopy of Thranduil's realm.

"It has been quiet thus far may the last leg of our travels remain as such." The words were meant as a jest to break a lull in talk, but all sensed the swirling of shadows behind them and the skittering of creatures large and small under the dense brush. Yet as soon as the sounds reached their height, a sudden stop to the intrusion invaded the space, light returning to the gently used trail.

"Long days has it been when such a large party came as guests from a brethren in the Golden Woods. Especially with word from its Lord and Lady directly." The elves, dressed lightly in clothes green and brown, earthen and more solidly woven than the grandest made from an man, stood in a group of four. It was clear by their dress and equipment that they were a patrol for the spiders that tried to nest in trees older than their first ancestor, giant though they may be.

"It is a joy to be within the lands of your King and a kindness were are so well received. Our guest will be glad to have an audience and rest after our travels, gentle though they have been." Rienel, the eldest besides her, spoke for the envoy. He was careful to give no hint away to whom she was and in turn it garnered a searching of details equally as careful to be hidden beneath a deep cowl and hood in a green which color changed in the light to match the surrounding foliage no matter their shade.

"Then welcome. For now your travels are over, may you find rest here and much enjoyment."

Filing into a line, following the guidence of those who occupied the woods, Elenitir sat third amid the group and she was grateful that he that lead her was so subtle in his search of her identity. Only the last elf of horseback went without escort and he kept a heavy eye on their backs until the great gates closed around them, shutting them in.

Standing, leaving her horse to the elves of Mirkwood, Elenitir admired the deep glow and warmth that radiated from the forest here. It was as glorious as memory held and her breath in took in the heavy scent of magnificent trees and eased immediately the ache felt since leaving her home.

"I will escort you to the King, please, follow me." The elf who escorted them was courteous and as light-footed as herself though she only noticed because she eyed at his feet while he lead them away. This kept her face hidden until the last moment which caused a ripple over her flesh like a winter wind. She didn't have the time to even take in the small changes since she walked these halls last before the time at hand had finally come.

"And who is it that comes so highly spoken of and yet remains without a name?" The door behind them had barely finished closing before the deep voice of Mirkwood's King greeted them in a rather new found manner. His words were entertained, pleased even, but the words did not reach into his voice which carried a harried tone. This manifestation of the hardships endured by his majesty did little to ease Elenitir's worry, even as Rienel knelt beside her, a pillar of strength.

"Thranduil King, please forgive this last request, but this audience would best be served in private. Our companion and message are for your ears alone." A silence extended for a period most worrisome, but it wasn't until a set of feet stood before her gaze of the intricate marbled floor that she realise that the King had abandoned his place at the throne. Long curtains of a cloak dragged behind him not unlike the color of his hair so that where one began and ended as difficult to note. "I admit no one unknown to me... no matter the vow penned to me." Lifting herself from the floor, polished so finely no divot nor mark of scoring existed, Elenitir glimpsed deep ash leggings which gave to a shirt so like the ocean which smothered Beleriand it sparked memories so vivid, teased into detail by the intricate threading of silver which caught light from around the great hall.  

"I am neither unknown to you nor a threat unto you, Thranduil King." Lifting both her chin and the hood protecting her face, Elenitir was greeted with a slight hiss of breath. Considering it was he that begged her not return, it was great trust in Celeborn and Galadriel that brought her hence and even he could see the balance of scales shifting.

"Gilrain. Much must be stirring to bring you to my halls." A white hand gave a single wave, the few warriors present leaving their post save the one whom brought her. Unfortunately, amid the number of those leaving was Rienel though she gave no notice to his passing. The king regarding her demanded full attention and more difficult her task seemed to be in light of the changes he was forced to tolerate over the years. "You did not have the pleasure last you were here, spoiling the river to the west. Legolas, this is Elenitir." Kinder outwardly than his father, Legolas moved beside his King and both exchanged greetings without any feelings of animosity.

"You bring word from Lothlorien, do you not? Though not long, the paths here are not as safe as years before. To venture them must mean you bear news of some measure of concern. Be sure, we will here you." Smiling, the first in a few days, it touch her features and transformed them, the likes that the king's son returned a warm expression himself. Thranduil kept a steely calm while regarding her in much detail, those eyes especially.

"The darkness in the realm is subtle to hide itself, and a finger I felt touch the boarders of Lothlorien. I have seen images most disturbing and at Lord Celeborn's advisory, I came at once to see word brought to your father." For a moment it seemed that the bright lights of the hall dimmed, like a warning that such words should not spoken even in save company. She felt it on her skin like the dry air than ran over the plains of The Brown Lands, north of Emyn Muil.

"You have a gift for bringing much misfortune on these lands, tell me why I should allow you speak now of dark tidings. Perhaps you should explain how it is possible to have caused the taint of the black river. You have claimed innocence for nearly an age, yet I have only heard an apology and nothing more." Words cut deeper when spoken by her own kind, it was easy to mistake the harsh words found in Men for arrogance born of youth, but of one not much younger than herself, the accusation stung.

"Ada-"

Before Legolas dare defend or condemn her however, she breached the vow sworn in hopes the Lady may forgive her, because truly her message carried much weight.

"You know me by name, but you know not of me truly. I was born Elenitir from my father and mother, who bore me during the second crossing into the East. I resided in the lands of Belriand before it sank beneath the waves and I knew your father, though not well or closely. Despite that, I have more knowledge of many in my acquaintance and from ages long before my birth and some beyond even this moment. "

"How is it you come boasting of such things here and unto me, Gilrain?" Thranduil's voice dipped into realms more threatening than she imagined his dislike to run. Such passions she felt from many not of the elves, so for it to come from him made her fear that she would not be taken as she should be.

"While I yet still lived in Beleriand, I was taught by many skilled masters, craftsmen whom were not so lucky to leave as I did... late in their departure. I have made only one item and with it I poured every skill learned, both elf and even dwarf as my masters were varied, the time still untouched by betrayal. Of the one gift made of my hand, it still exists. I did not know then what it was I had made, and so I could not protect myself. From that day, I have not engaged my craft and My Lady of the Golden Wood keeps my gift, careful even herself to use it. I speak of The Mirror and on that day, I filled the basin as intended and the light of stars far beyond even our preview woke a sight that I now have, the same light alive within them."

"While such a story is certainly worthy of books should you choose to tell it, it does little to explain the taint now found in my waters." Thranduil paid her his full attention, recognition finally won despite the silvered chill circling within eyes that shimmered in the light.

"When I came to see my brethren of the Greenwood, my travels taking me from the north, I happened upon a river. Tired and worn from the roads I merely came into the waters, washing some of the dirt from myself and my horse. I saw no mistake in my actions, drinking of the pristine waters as they had been. But after washing the dirt from my face- the waters changed. Alithin drank after me and never woke again, falling into such a sleep that his body withered after a time. I buried him beside the river, beneath a willow having favored the leafs to eat... It is my belief, that the light captured that first night, seeing the perfection of the mirror has come away into the river and with it sight. The likes most cannot contain... and so, to heal, they sleep. Each whom reaches into the water is touched not by my sight, but their own, be it past, present or future. Those like Men or Dwarf are not possessing the constitution to not become lost, even those of our own are not so accustomed anymore, born so far from the West, that they cannot see the light of days so old they go unnumbered... I hope this explanation does some to ease the burden I have caused in these realms, I vow, I never intended to cause such injury. Then, I had no answer to give that might explain enough to tell. I can only hope that the years have granted me enough that it may allow me forgiveness, even if such an error cannot be forgotten."

A silence was shared among them before Elenitir spoke again, none of the apologetic nuance of her voice to be found. The tall stance of the three was immovable, breath so soft it was lost to the undulating currents that flow even beneath the forests root.

"I was born Elenitir, became Gilrain through my travels and yet I tell you, none of these matter. Darkness has leached into your lands, Thranduil and I came to warn you, it now stands at your very gate. Listen to me. Forget for a time your grievance for if you do not, all as you know it may very well sink beyond memory like Beleriand."

The air stilled then, as if the forest held it's breath. Only Legolas moved his gaze away to await his fathers response.

"Rest for a short while, then we will sit and hear what you have seen. Grave indeed the hour that calls forth your wandering gaze."


End file.
